She's a Hayden?
by Simply My Otp
Summary: a series of one shots all concerning rorys friends and enemies discovering that not only is she a gilmore but also a Hayden. scenario suggestions are welcome- just post them in a review after reading.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back ok I know a lot of you are ready to hunt me down for the next chapter of "of reading...", in fact speaknowbeloud has um... instructed me to post a .. Couple... times... but I swear to all of you on Fred Weasley's grave that after my last exam on Friday I will update on Saturday or Sunday depending on where you are.**

**Ok, I know I'm not the only one that got pissed off when the huntzbergers told Rory she wasn't good enough, she's a Gilmore for godssake! And if I remember correctly her father's family, the Hayden's, are much higher in society than the huntzbergers. **

**So this story is going to be entirely composed of one shots that relate to people finding out that Rory is a Hayden. So in order for this to work, I'm manipulating the story so that Rory is close to Straub and Francine and that she is not only the Gilmore heiress but also the Hayden heiress (so she's going to be mega rich) also if there is a particular someone(s) that you want me to write about finding the truth (does that even make sense) just post it in your review ~~ if I've already done that character finding out Rory is a Hayden... you can give me another scenario and see what I can do. **

**~Paris Gellar~**

With disgust I watched a beat up old jeep pull into the school and two young women flee the car and run towards the admissions building. Judging by their vehicle and the state of her mother's clothes I could tell this new girl was not from society. I turn to my 'friend' Louise who is discussing her new burkin bag with Madeline, they are infuriatingly slow. "Looks like we've got a new scholarship student" I say with a sneer. They both immediately adopt an air of superiority.

"Well, let's go dig up some gossip" Madeline says, and with the flair only a true child of society could possess parts the crowd and skips towards the admissions building.

...

Paris sat behind the bushes in silence, her patience was quickly wearing. Louise and Madeline and there insistent chatter was slowly lighting a fuse that was unstoppable.

"Will you shut up?" she whispered violently. Resigned to staring at the wall in frustration; finally she heard the faint whisper from Claire and the tip of the folder breached the window. Paris snatched it quickly and immediately opened it; to in turn nearly drop it. Seven words changed her high school career forever.

_Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden III_

_(Rory Gilmore)_

Ok so maybe she isn't a scholarship student...

"Well?" Louise asked. I glared at her in turn. Do I tell her Lorelei's legal name, or the one she wants us to know? Why on earth does she hide behind the facade of s small town girl, come on, she's practically royalty!

"Her name is... Lorelei Gilmore" there compromise.

"Good stripper name" Louise remarks in turn, I try not to laugh. If only they knew.

But... how do I know? There must be plenty of Hayden's in the world... I ruffle quickly thru the papers, spouting out random facts about the girl to hide what I was doing. Aha! Contact information,

Lorelei Gilmore

Mother

1(670)-567-3764

Stars hollow

Richard and Emily Gilmore

Grandparents

1(671)-467-8392

Hartford

So she was one of those Gilmores... I continued, finally finding the information I wanted.

Christopher Hayden

Father

1(578)-598-4782

Boston

Straub and Francine Hayden

Grandparents

1(671)-546-0962

Hartford

Ahh... _she was one of those Hayden's. _Well this certainly is going to mess with my high school plans... I shove the folder violently back towards the open window. A Hayden at Chilton, no wonder she just showed up; must have been kicked out of her old school. God knows those high society kids are always causing trouble. We'll see how she handles the competition, because I WILL be valedictorian. I won't let her name stop me.

**Well I wasn't sure how to end this one... really not happy with this... I may come back to it later. Remember suggestions are welcome just post them in the review. **


	2. Chapter 2 Marty

**Hey lovelies So WOOT! Update! It's my first week being home since the beginning of July. So I thought I would treat you with you a new chapter of She's a Hayden! So I looked through all your suggestions and decided upon Marty- who I believe was suggested by 'Ren'. So ya, Marty our anti-society buddie is going to learn about Rory's heritage! Something tells me he's not going to be pleased ;) **

**Oh and by the by I'm talking like season five Marty... like after the encounter with Logan. **

**Also I am quite happy writing slightly OOC so just deal with it ok?**

**Disclaimer; yes I totally completely own Gilmore Girls... I'm just that awesome. Cue eye rolling. I'm not sure what idiot is going to believe I own a TV show. Also we all know that if I owned the show Rory would have married Logan and been besties with the Haydens. **

**~XxX~**

"I kinda hate those guys." I say, pushing all the profanities that come to mind to the back of my mind.

"Really? I can't see why." She replies and stats to walk away from the coffee cart. We continue talking about the shocking news of my parenthood.

"I still can't believe that your mom just told you like tha-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. She gave me an apologetic look before walking away slightly and answering. Now I pride myself on being a gentleman, but listening to Rory's conversation was hard. Mainly because well she's Rory, what if it was some guy trying to ask her out? I stood awkwardly to the side fidgeting with my coffee cup whilst listening to her talk to someone.

"Yes... bu- yes sorry grandmum. I need a Date? No you cannot set me up!... Wha- No I'll find someone! Yes, yes, Bye Grandmum." I heard her sigh dramatically after she ended the call; I tried to look busy hoping she wouldn't catch on to my eavesdropping. She just continued on walking towards Branford hall sparing me a short glance to ensure I was following. As soon as we got back to her dorm I Could tell Paris was here. She just has one of those presences.

"Do I have to go in? She's scary!" I beg Rory. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm scared of Paris; Rory just rolls her eyes and grabs my sleeve.

"Go hide in my room, sides I have to talk to her about Asher first." And with that we entered Hell.

XxX

I sat on Rory's bed, trying to understand the book I had in my hands. It was useless; I had no idea what this... I think he was German... Author was trying to tell me. I could hear Rory and Paris' muffled voices in the other room. I hear muffled footsteps and then Rory is back in the room. She smirks at my book choice.

"Enjoying that?" she asks humor coloring her voice.

"Very much so, very interesting." I reply just as smoothly. She bursts out laughing... ok I'm confused.

"Marty, it's not even in English..." She clarifies and continues giggling. Well that explains a lot... no wonder nothing was registering. "Erm... Anyways I have a huge favor to ask of you" Rory continued. I didn't say anything, hoping she was referring to the phone call, the whole needing a date part.

"See I have to go to this Family... thing... tonight and I need a 'date'... so I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Rory's voice sounded very nervous, almost as if she thought I would be revolted by the idea. Internally though I was happy dancing, the girl of my dreams just asked me out!

"Ya, I could do that..." Stay cool Marty, stay cool.

"Great, well I need to get ready now! Pick me up at six... and wear a suit!" And with that I was shoved out the door.

XxX

Rory looked beautiful, she was wearing a blue knee length dress that she managed to make look youthful and elegant. We were seated in my car and ready to go.

"So where to? Stars hollow?" I asked, still not knowing where we were going.

"Um.. No, actually we are going to Hartford..." She said timidly. _Hartford... god please tell me she isn't one of them. _

"Hartford? As in where all the hoity toity prancers live?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed. But of course failing miserably. As soon as I said it, I regretted. Rory's face filled with anger.

"Yes where the 'hoity toity prancers' live. And I would be careful if I were you because it's my family we are talking about." Her voice sounded like Ice. Her family? I thought she was a small town girl...

"Family? I thought you were a small town girl from Starshollow?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"I am a small town girl from Starshollow, but I'm also the heiress to both the Gilmore and Hayden fortunes." She whispered looking at her hands. Heiress? She was one of them the entire time. But did it matter? She's Still Rory.

"Heiress huh? Well that certainly helps with your world domination plans" I say trying to sound to calm, in the corner of my eye I see Rory look up a hopeful smile on her face.

"So Hartford right? What size of mansion are we talking here?" I ask starting the car.

"Big, like... really big!" she smiles, her eyes lighting up. _Here we go. _

**Ok well there's Marty! Tell me what you think as always I'm open to suggestions! To my readers find me on watt pad Louise_S (I'm cooking up a one direction fanfiction) and to my watt pad readers find me on Stevens Angel ! **

**Review pleases **

**~Stevens Angel & Louise_S**


End file.
